Time Flies
by AbsentFromReality
Summary: -ON HOLD- Robin gets hurt after a building explodes with him inside it. But never fear; Kid Flash is here! And after spending large amounts of time alone with Robin, Kid Flash realizes he may think of the bird boy as more than friends. Time flies by; or in KF's situation, runs. BTW: The Robin in this story is 13 year old Dick Grayson.
1. Please Be Okay

**A/N- PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review; I'm trying a new way of writing and I want to know if you guys like it or not. :D Thanks in advance!**

"I smell cookies." Kid Flash sang as he sprinted into the kitchen. When he noticed that his entire team was all in the room, he stopped and gave them a look. It always annoyed him when he would find the team together chilling without him.

"Smelled cookies; we all came running." Robin explained when he noticed Kid Flash's face. He hopped off the counter that he was sitting on and turned around to slightly lean over the counter to continue to talk to Artemis.

Kid Flash looked around to see that Aqualad and Super Boy were arguing about something that was said on TV, Miss Martian opening the oven door with her orange oven mitt to check on the chocolate chip cookies, and Artemis talking to Robin quietly.

Kid Flash shrugged, bent down to get milk out of the fridge, and grabbed a clear cup out of the cabinet. He unscrewed the cap and started to pour milk into the cup he was holding. Something caught his eye, so he glanced up to finally notice Robin's nice butt that was just there in plain sight. In fact, even though he was just thirteen, Robin's entire body was pretty nice.

"Uh, Wally..." Artemis said following Kid Flash's gaze and watching him overflow his cup with milk unto the floor.

"Huh? Oh!" Kid Flash jumped up in surprise and quickly drank as much milk from his cup as he could.

Megan, Artemis, and Robin were now staring at Kid Flash, which caused him to lightly blush. Super Boy and Aqualad were too interested in the debate they were having to notice anything else happening. He sat the carton of milk back in the fridge and drank the rest of his cup in one large gulp. When he was done, he tossed the cup into the sink and stood there awkwardly. Before he or anyone could open their mouths to talk, Batman walked into the room and told them to follow him so he could assign them to their next mission.

"Yeah, I'll just clean up the milk later or something." Kid Flash mused as he followed Batman.

"...then you'll be done and you can return back to the cave." Batman finished while pacing in front of the team. "Try not to be noticed or cause any commotion."

"Sounds easy enough." Kid Flash stated as he opened up the compartment on his arm, pulled out a hot dog, and ate it in one bite.

Artemis gave him a disgusted look and turned the other way so she could giggle without him seeing. She would never admit it out loud, but she believed that Wally was hilarious.

"All aboard the bio ship." Miss Martian stated as she opened the door with her magical mind.

"Aw, I planned on running there." Kid Flash said sarcastically as the team piled into the ship.

[In front of the factory/building]

"This factory is huge, there's no way we'll find that lab." Super Boy stated as he observed the dark brown building. Judging by the amount of windows, the building had at least six or seven floors.

"Can't I just run around until I find the lab, tell you guys were it is, get the stuff, then leave?" Kid Flash asked as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Batman said to stay close to someone at all times because we have no idea what the scientists inside this building are capable of doing. This is a job for Robin since he can disappear in seconds." Aqualad replied as he glanced at Robin.

"But don't we both fit that description?" Kid Flash asked, getting a little irritated.

Aqualad opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He looked like he was thinking, so nobody interrupted and kept quiet for a few moments.

"I guess you are correct. Go; but at least try to stay in range where you can see each other." Aqualad said in hopes that the two would actually listen to him.

Kid Flash nodded and ran up the side of the building into an open second story window with Robin following closely behind. They both instantly rolled under the first table that they came in contact with. He hadn't seen any people, but there was a door directly across from the window that was open.

"So what's the plan?" Kid Flash whispered while he assured himself that he was hidden.

He turned to face Robin, but realized he was alone. He face palmed himself, and then poked his head out of the table to see if he could spot his partner anywhere. A young brunette woman in a white coat jumped back and screamed in surprise when she saw him.

Kid Flash smiled at the pretty lady, stood up to bow, and ran out of the door that he had saw earlier. He passed a cart with all types of sharp things on it, a group of old guys that were looking into a window and checking stuff off the papers on their clipboards, turned a corner, saw a display of different sized test tubes that were attached to the wall, and passed another group of old guys. But as he neared another corner, he unexpectedly tripped over a dark figure that was crouching on the ground against the wall.

"Robin! I thought we were supposed to stay together." Kid Flash whined as he bent down next to the young hero.

Robin opened his mouth, but Miss Martian mentally asked them 'what was taking so long'.

"We're hurrying!" Kid Flash snapped, annoyed that he was being rushed.

"Well that was different. I'm used to you calling her beautiful after every sentence." Robin joked as he smirked at the speedster right next to him.

Kid Flash ignored the comment and continued. "The coast isn't clear, but nobody chased us when we ran away. I think it's safe for you guys to come in."

Just as Kid Flash finished his sentence, Robin's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Hungry? I have snacks in my-." Kid Flash whispered out loud, but stopped when he saw the look of pure terror on Robin's face. "Dude, what's-."

"That wasn't my stomach." Robin said quietly, looking frantically around the room. "That was the building!"

Artemis, Super Boy, Aqualad, and Miss Martian were just about to enter the building when Miss Martian stopped them from going in when she noticed that the link was destroyed and she couldn't restore it. Less than a minute later, the building exploded as if a bomb had went off. A green cloud of dust had seeped out of a few windows, but just rose up into the air and diluted away.

A split second later, everything went black. Everything disappeared into the darkness; including Kid Flash and Robin. The only thing that could be heard was what sounded like concrete hitting concrete and random things breaking into what seemed like millions of pieces. A table barely missed knocking Kid Flash upside the head, while a large, long piece of wood smacked Robin dead across the face. Robin didn't exactly feel the blow; but felt the blood come from his nose and forehead. Kid Flash rowed downwards three times then stopped when his body hit a blue post office box. Another table flew towards him, but luckily only grazed the top of his hair and went straight over him.

"Robin! Where are you?!" Kid Flash yelled on top of his lungs the second he could catch his breath and breathe again.

He stood up, coughed a few times because of the smoke, and moved as much debris as he could out of his way while looking for Robin. He moved lab table after lab table, black chairs, random sized wood chips and logs, even helped a few people up, and picked up shards of broken glass out of his way. None of the people he passed were seriously injured; just one woman who had a bloody arm. Normally when disasters like this happened, they were always fatal to some people, but it looked like everyone was perfectly fine.

"Robin!" Kid Flash yelled again, even louder than he did the first time. He tried to mentally contact Miss Martian, or anyone for that matter, but the link wasn't there.

"Ow...Wally?" Robin whimpered out when Kid Flash accidentally stepped on his right leg. He grabbed his left side and rolled over unto his right side.

"Robin! What happened?" Kid Flash asked worriedly while bending down to examine his body. He was laying in a mixed pile of wood chips and glass shards.

Kid Flash wanted to pick him up right that second and run him back to the cave, but he knew that at the speed he traveled could cause trauma for Robin and that was definitely the last thing on his to do list. He blushed lightly as he trailed down the boy's body; noting where every single bruise, scratch, and cut was located. There was one long scratch that started at his ankle on his right foot and ended right above his knee. On his left leg, a piece of glass almost as big as Kid Flash's hand stuck out of his calf. His left side was severely cut up; it almost looked like a cat had gotten a hold of that part of his body. His right arm was full of small shards of thick glass and another long scratch that took up basically his whole arm. His stomach was just slightly scratched, but still worried Kid Flash. A dark shaded bruise was already forming on the front of Robin's neck along with another small cut right under his chin. There were red and purple bruises forming underneath both of his eyes, along with a deep cut that trailed across his forehead that was bleeding profusely. His mask wasn't even on his face anymore; it instead laid ripped in two about ten feet away from them. His nose was bleeding a little, but nowhere near as much as his forehead.

"Robin I-I..." Kid Flash started, but was a lost at words. He had never seen the boy's eyes before; and you best believe that they were a bright gorgeous blue. Plus, he didn't want to scare Robin, but he had to tell him that he was pretty banged up and bleeding everywhere.

"I'll be fine." Robin quietly said; so quiet it was almost like he hadn't said it at all. Either he was so out of it that he didn't even notice that his mask was gone and exposing his eyes to the world, or he just didn't care at the moment.

Robin smiled a weak smile while his eyes slowly closed completely shut. A cold chill ran up Kid Flash's spine, causing him to realize that Robin wasn't looking too good.

"Robin?!" Kid Flash said alarmed because he had no idea what was going on. He panicked for a few seconds, finally deciding to very carefully pull Robin out of the pile of death until he could lay him on flat clean ground. He then sat his head on Robin's chest to listen to the beating song that his heard playing. Luckily, he had just fell unconscious and was still alive.

"He's going to be okay." Kid Flash whispered to himself as he played with the jet black hair that was attached to Robin's head.

Almost against his will, he gently pulled Robin up a little until his head rested on his yellow chest. He pulled out some napkins that he kept in the compartment on his arm and used them to pinch Robin's nose until it stopped bleeding. Grabbing about six more napkins, he used them to hold down and wipe up the blood coming out of his forehead. When he got the bleeding under control, he bent his head down and kissed right above the cut for a few seconds while tightly hugging his back that laid against him. His eyes widen; he had no idea why he had just done that. It felt so wrong; yet so right at the same time.

"Did you guys see what I just saw?" Miss Martian asked as she stopped the rest of her team that were behind her. They were standing on top of a pile of debris up high, so most likely Kid Flash could not see them yet. Plus, they could barely hear each other. Super Boy and Aqualad shook their heads no, while Artemis slowly shook her head yes. Miss Martian cocked her head a little and turned to face Artemis. "I thought that Wally and Robin were both males?"

"They are." Artemis slightly chuckled and nodded her head again.

"On my planet, people are killed if a female kisses another female or male and male." Miss Martian said, cluelessly trying to put two and two together.

"That sounds terrible. Here on Earth, most of us respect it or at least don't mind it." Aqualad informed her as he started walking again. The team slowly followed him, stepping over all the obstacles in their way.

"I didn't even know that could happen." Super Boy said, obviously as cluelessly as Miss Martian.

Artemis friendly rolled her eyes and smiled as she stepped over a long piece of wood that almost tripped her. "Maybe it was just a brotherly kiss."

"Wally! Are you okay?" Miss Martian asked the second she was on flat ground and was able to run towards them.

"I'm fine, but Robin is a different story." Kid Flash answered startled; he hadn't heard the others approaching because he was lost in his own little world. He wished that Robin wasn't still laying on his chest and his arms weren't around his stomach.

"Alright, I'm calling for the ship." Miss Martian replied as she held her head with both hands.

Super Boy picked Robin up and off of him while Artemis helped Kid Flash up to his feet. She smirked at him, turned around, and jumped into the ship following Aqualad and Super Boy. Kid Flash shrugged his shoulders and followed behind.

[Back at the cave]

"So, the building just exploded out of nowhere?" Black Canary asked the team when they all returned into the living room after making sure that Robin was okay.

Robin was in the other room laying on a twin sized bed hooked up to an IV/heart monitor and was covered from head to toe in white and beige bandages. Batman said he was in a really bad condition, but he would be fine as long as he kept breathing. A piece of glass had lodged itself in Robin's chest, dangerously close to his heart but barely missed it. Another almost hit his windpipe; which would have been bad news if it was successful.

"Yeah, with no warning at all!" Kid Flash said, obviously still a little shaken up by the event. The rest of the young heroes nodded in agreement and slumped their shoulders.

"Batman, Red Tornado, and I will investigate to find out what caused the explosion. I watched the news earlier interviewing some of the people that were in or saw the explosion and nobody has any clue how it happened. No one had more than a few bruises and cuts either." Black Canary said as she walked out of the living room into Robin's room.

[Batman & Black Canary alone in room with an unconscious Robin]

"I've never seen him this beat up before because of nothing." Batman plainly said as Black Canary entered the room and silently closed the door behind her. Robin was still out; he almost looked like he was just asleep.

"It wasn't nothing; the building exploded with him inside!" Black Canary almost yelled, shocked that Batman could be so cold hearted.

"It wasn't just Robin in there; Kid Flash was right next to him when the building went down." Batman replied as he glanced up at the monitor that was almost constantly beeping. "Why is it that Robin is severely hurt, but Kid Flash doesn't have more than a few scratches on him? In fact, nobody was hurt except for Robin."

Black Canary considered what Batman had just said because she hadn't thought of it that way. It was true though; Robin had tons of cuts and bruises, mainly on his face, when Kid Flash only had a few scratches on his arms.

"I don't know." Black Canary eventually said and looked down at Robin and his red, puffy face.

"Someone was targeting Robin; the explosion only destroyed the first and second floors. And there's no way a piece of wood just came flying from the side and smacked him in the face without something or someone throwing it." Batman said while still staring at the heart monitor.

"Wait, are you implying that Wally was the one that must have threw it?" Black Canary asked, surprised that he would even come to that conclusion. "There's no way that Wally would ever hurt Robin in any way, shape, or form; especially on purpose. He loves Rob-."

"That's highly unlikely. I was assuming an enemy of some sort." Batman interrupted her before she could go on and blow everything out of proportion. He narrowed his eyes and continued. "I'll keep investigating until I find out who hurt him and they will pay."

Black Canary smiled; maybe Batman had a heart after all.


	2. Those Eyes

**A/N- I re-wrote this chapter a tiny bit because I felt like I repeated myself in some places and used the same words/phrase too often. **

* * *

[A week later]

"So Robin, how's the arm?" Kid Flash asked as he ran up to Robin's bedside, waking him up by gently shaking the bed. This was only the second time that he'd seen Robin since the accident; since he fell in and out of what seemed like constant sleep.

"It feels better than it did a week ago." Robin smiled as he stretched his unbroken right arm above his head and yawned.

Robin had been revived from his unconsciousness a day after he was knocked into it. After most of his cuts and scratches were healed or healing, except for the major ones, Batman found out that the worst thing that had happened to him was a broken left arm. Robin may have been a small thirteen year old boy, but he sure had a strong body.

"Are you allowed to get up and move around yet?" Kid Flash asked eagerly; obviously wanting to do something together.

Robin thought about what to say without actually lying. Batman hadn't actually said he couldn't get up and walk around, but instead Robin just took the opportunity to be lazy for a while. Instead of answering him with words, Robin slowly stood himself up and walked towards Kid Flash.

Kid Flash's green eyes widen; he was happy that his best friend could finally move around again. He had been trying to find other ways to entertain himself so he wouldn't die of boredom, but was unsuccessful. None of his teammates were fun to hang out with except for Robin. Artemis always yelled at him and got mad for stupid reasons. Aqualad and Super Boy didn't really do 'hanging out'. Megan was always busy or with Super Boy.

"Be careful!" Kid Flash said as he caught Robin right before he fell to the ground. His feet may not have been broken, but they sure felt like it. It was almost like Robin had forgotten how to walk.

"Blah blah blah." Robin teased as he let go of Kid Flash; whose eyes dimmed the second he was off of him.

"Don't make me break your other arm." Kid Flash threaten. The two stared at each other seriously for a few seconds; then started to laugh at each other.

"Oh whatever I-" Robin began, still laughing pretty hard until the dark figure stepped in front of the two.

"I see you're up and okay." Batman said, honestly happy that Robin was okay, even if he didn't emotionally or physically show it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Robin replied, trying to hold his laughter inside, but failed miserably.

"What's so funny?" Batman asked annoyed. He narrowed his eyes and locked his gaze unto Kid Flash.

"Oh Robin, are you feeling better?" Black Canary asked sincerely as she ran into the room along with Red Tornado, catching everyone, including Batman, off guard.

Robin panicked, quickly turned around, and grabbed his extra mask that he always kept hidden on him and stuck it on his face to cover his eyes.

"Yes, a lot better actually." Robin said as he turned around grinning. He glanced up at Kid Flash, who was slightly taller than him, to get the attention away from him.

Those eyes were suddenly gone; it took all Kid Flash had to fake a smile and not rip the mask back off. He tried his best to not blush, but he could just feel his freckled face turning red. But why? This was Robin for God's sake; not some cute girl. Why did he get butterflies in his stomach every time he saw or thought of those crystal blue eyes?

"Just to inform you two, the rest of your team will be leaving to complete a mission in less than five minutes." Batman said, interrupting the questions Kid Flash was asking himself in his head.

"Wait, why aren't I going? Or Robin?" Kid Flash asked, stunned that he hadn't even been aware of any mission assignments since the explosion had occurred.

"You aren't needed on this mission. Robin was on bed rest." Batman replied, emphasizing the word 'was'.

"Oh, uh okay." Kid Flash spat out when he realized that he didn't have any other words to say. Instead, he glanced out the window to watch the sun rise above the horizon.

"Today you can just, as they say, chill." Red Tornado said as he, Batman, and Black Canary walked back out of the room.

"Why are you up so early? Its like-" Robin paused to look up at the plain black clock that hung by the window. "Nine in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep." Kid Flash answered with a shrug. "Why do you think the team is going on a mission without us?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure that Batman has a reason." Robin answered as he walked to the door. "Hungry?"

"You already know the answer to that." Kid Flash teased as he ran past Robin straight to the kitchen. "You snooze you-"

Kid Flash stopped when he saw Robin land a little shakily directly in front of him; along with a huge smirk plastered to his face.

"How... never mind." Kid Flash started when he decided it was no use trying to understand how Robin did what he could do.

Robin giggled, and then turned around to grab some cereal from the cabinet above the dishwasher. He looked for a type that he actually liked, but there were only four boxes of Cheerios and an empty box of Cocoa Krispies.

"Gross, I hate Cheerios." Robin said with disgust as he poured himself a bowl. "And do you people know how to throw away empty things?"

"Nope." Kid Flash answered smugly as he poured himself a bowl as well. A few Cheerios had fallen on the floor and he just kicked them underneath the refrigerator like any other teenager would have done.

Robin rolled his eyes and walked to the couch to watch some TV with the speedster following him closely behind. He plopped down on the green couch and grabbed the remote. First channel was on a commercial on Viagra. Kid Flash blushed lightly as he sat down next to Robin who was giggling away. The second channel was another commercial; this time it was a young woman singing about tampons. The third was yet another commercial regarding tampons. Robin and Kid Flash looked at each other at the same time, and then busted out in laughter for a good five minutes.

While Robin was still laughing, Kid Flash slowly stopped to gaze into Robin's eyes; which he had uncovered and laid the mask on the table next to them. Robin usually covered them when everyone came in; except for Batman and Kid Flash.

"Hey Rob, I have a question." Kid Flash started and blinked a few times when Robin looked him in the eyes. "Why don't you have your mask on around me? You do around the rest of the team."

Robin stopped laughing and smiled. "Because I trust you. I mean I've known you longer than anyone else here."

"Yeah, except for Batman." Kid Flash joked as he tipped his bowl up to drink the leftover milk.

Robin's words hadn't really sank in until a few seconds later; causing the butterflies already present in Kid Flash's stomach to flutter. He stood up, ran to the kitchen, threw his bowl and spoon into the sink, and sat back down on the couch in four seconds flat.

Batman was walking down the hallway when he heard dishes clang against the sink in the kitchen so he headed there to tell them to be quieter. At first, he was just normally walking down the hallway, but when he saw/heard the two young heroes giggling, he decided to stand behind the counter. He hated 'spying' on Robin, but the way they were smiling and laughing caught his attention.

"Yeah, then she was all mad at me for no reason." Kid Flash stated as he raised his lightly colored eyebrows. "Dude, change the channel. The game is already on!"

"Well she is a girl. They seem to do that a lot." Robin joked as he grabbed the remote to change it to the football game. He cheered a minute later when his team made a touchdown.

Kid Flash watched Robin watch the TV, which for some reason was so entertaining to him. His mouth was slightly hanging open with a trail of drool coming out of the right side. His eyes showed the reflection of the lights coming from the TV and sparkled. Kid Flash tried to snap himself out of it, but he just couldn't look away for some reason.

Batman narrowed his eyes to concentrate on Kid Flash; who was just openly staring at Robin. What was this all about?

Robin snapped back into reality when the game ended a few minutes later with his team winning. Robin turned towards Kid Flash, smiling and wanting to boast because his team had won, when he noticed that Kid Flash was already staring intently at him. It had caught Robin off guard, but he instead let it go and started talking again with his red headed friend who sure had a lot to say about the game.

Batman stood up and walked back down the hallway towards his study room; very confused.

* * *

"Here we are again, not even a full week later, going on a mission with no idea what villain we are going up against." Artemis said irritated as she opened the front door of the building as the team entered.

The only differences that were present this time is that the building was much darker, larger, and creepier. This time all they had to do was look for missing people that were supposedly being taken here and rescue them.

"Let's hope this place doesn't blow up too." Super Boy said as he peeped his head around a corner in front of him. The coast was clear, so he nodded, and the team followed closely behind.

"Did you guys hear that?" Artemis asked as she stopped walking and stood completely still. "It sounded like someone laughing."

The rest of the team eyes' widen when they heard the laughing coming from a distance.

"Where's the rest of your little teammates? Particularly birdie boy." The Joker said as he stepped in front of the team. "He's my favorite."

"Joker!" Artemis gasped as she stepped back and almost fell on Aqualad.

"Yes?" The Joker sneered as he pulled out a silver pocket knife. "How'd you know?"

Super Boy growled underneath his breath and charged at the madman. Right before SB was going to punch him in the face, he disappeared and reappeared about 10 feet behind Artemis, Megan, and Aqualad. Super Boy ran towards him, but he was gone right before he was hit in the stomach. He did this four more times before Super Boy growled in anger again, but this time unclenched his fists because he knew it was useless to try to hit the idiot when he couldn't even get near him.

"How are you even doing that?" Super Boy wondered angrily out loud.

The Joker ignored him and strutted closer to the team.

"What do you want?" Aqualad asked calmly as he stepped backwards a few steps.

"Bring me Robin and we'll talk." The Joker said as he started laughing uncontrollably, pointing to the ground. "I'll be right here, waiting."

"Why do you need Robin to tell us what you're planning?" Megan asked, irritated that she couldn't figure out herself. She gotten inside his mind earlier while Super Boy was chasing him, but all she could see were horrible, scary things that caused her to have to stop. The Joker's mind was a place that nobody had wanted to go.

The psychopath didn't answer her with words, but instead with dark laughter. "You have an hour to bring him here to me, or this building explodes along with all the dozens of people in it."

The team gasped in surprise as they all realized the same things. They nodded in an unspoken agreement to leave and go get Robin.

"Don't bring the bat either... If I even sense his presence here; I'll blow this building sky high." The man yelled after them as the ran to get outside the building; cackling away like it was the funniest thing ever.

* * *

**Another A/N- So do you like it so far? Or do you hate it? Chapters too long/short? Please let me know! ;)**


End file.
